


All Apologies

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental shooting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologetic Eurus Holmes, Confrontations, Conversations, Fade to Black, Gen, Gun Violence, Injured Sherlock Holmes, POV Sherlock Holmes, Trapped Sherlock Holmes, sherrinford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock's "visit" with his sister goes tragically wrong.





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this was inspired by a prompt from **Dreamin** (" _cramped dark space_ ") that I could use for any fandom, and I decided to put it towards wrapping up the Eurus storyline in this series.

He never wanted to live through an experience like that again. Mycroft had gotten it wrong, all wrong. John had stayed with Mary, and Mycroft’s home was under armed guard that he trusted with Anthea there to ensure nothing happened to Molly and Mrs. Hudson, but he had been _so wrong_ as to what his sister was capable of. She hadn’t just wanted a visit.

She wanted to _play_.

He woke up, separated from Mycroft after some of her games, in some small, cramped dark space. He had no idea what, if anything, had been done to him while he was out, but he just knew her games would get worse until he figured out the key to all of it.

“You’re awake.”

Her voice rang in his ear and he realized he had on an earpiece. “Yes,” he said, his voice slurring slightly from whatever it was that had put him to sleep.

“I’m bored,” she said. “I had thought it might be more fun to play with you now, but...I think I had you all wrong. Or have you all wrong. You’ve changed.”

“How did you know what I was like?” he asked, curious but also wanting to keep her from doing anything drastic.

“I observe everything.” There was a long silence after that statement, and then a click, and a door in front of him opened. “Our brother is safe. Not that I need him to be, but _you_ need him to be.”

Sherlock stepped out and saw that he had been in some sort of chamber used to isolate Eurus even further when she was particularly troublesome, he imagined. Having to spend any time away in that compartment would be suffocating. He knew Mycroft was not and had not been in full control of what happened here, and he had the feeling if Mycroft knew he might have been enraged on her behalf.

He certainly was.

He turned back and saw her standing in front of him. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“No, I am,” he said softly. He went up to her and she reached up, brushing his hair back. He was surprised at how gentle the touch was after everything.

“Why should you be? You were manipulated as much as I was.” She cupped his face and then moved. He realized that there had been a lot more to the story than he ever knew, and probably would ever be told. “I’m evil, Sherlock. I was twisted and warped into the way I am after I showed what I could really be. You...had a friend. I took your friend away.”

He flashed back to a game of pirates. A well. A fire. Things he had suppressed came flooding back. “Victor...” he murmured.

“You liked him more. I couldn’t have that. I didn’t want to share. But I have to, don’t I? I have to share you with the world. The world needs you. It doesn’t need me.”

Then he realized she had the gun from earlier. He took a step forward as she leveled the gun against her head. “Eurus.”

“You’re important, Sherlock,” she said. His steps towards her quickened and he tried to wrestle the gun away from her. In the tugging and fighting over who had control of it the gun went off and he felt cold. He knew what it meant, and he looked at his abdomen with the same wide eyes Eurus had. The gun dropped from her hands and she put them over her mouth as he sank to the floor. “I’m sorry...”

And then his world faded to black.


End file.
